Secret Truths
by makemefeelalive
Summary: No matter where you go the past will always come back to haunt you. Eventual SMacked
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A short chapter just to test the waters. My first CSI fanfic. Please review. **

It had been a busy day for Mac Taylor and the only thing he wanted was to go home. He began packing up his bag when he heard the familiar sound of heels on tile. He looked up to see a Chinese woman dressed in a black blouse and pants. Her hair cascaded down her back in silky black layers and her brown eyes were so dark they appeared almost black.

"Can I help you?" He asked trying to focus on the woman's face and not her body. The woman tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked around the office in silence. "Ma'am?" she was broken out of her trance "Can I help you?"

"Are you detective Mac Taylor?" she asked staring him straight in the eyes

"I am." He said cautiously. There was something off about this woman. Then without warning the woman pulled out a gun from the bag she had been carrying and shot herself in the head, falling to the ground in a pool of her own blood.

"We need some help in here!" Mac shouted as he tried to revive the woman dying on his office floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another short chapter. I promise they will get longer. I own nothing. **

The sun had set in New York but the people in the city were still scurrying around. Stella had just gotten home when her pager went off. COME TO CRIME LAB 911! When Stella arrived to the crime lab Mac was leaning on the edge of her desk in her office, a somber expression plastered on his face.

"I got your page, do we have a case?" she asked walking into her office

"Twenty minutes ago a woman came into my office asking if I was Mac Taylor. When I said yes, she shot herself in the head."

"That is utterly random and slightly disturbing, but I don't see why you needed to call me in for this one. Sounds like a simple suicide."

"I've never seen this woman before in my life." He said getting off the desk and crossing his arms across his chest. "But we think YOU have."

"Me?"

"We found a picture of you in the bag she had with her."

"Did she have any I.D?"

"Not on her. We need to find out who she is."

"Did you run her prints?"

"There was no match."

"Well then, let's see who our mystery woman is."

The two detectives left the office in a comfortable silence. They took solace in the quiet, but more than that they took solace in each other's company. Mac walked slightly behind Stella inhaling the scent of her. She didn't smell, like an exotic flower, or a fancy tree, but she smelled of sweat and takeout Chinese, the scent of a real woman, and he loved it.

ASSFDAASFDSADFADSFSDAFSDAFDSAFDSFA

The pair entered the morgue where the body was covered in a thin sheet. Stella walked up cautiously to the body looking down at her for a long moment. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to remember who this woman may have been. She tilted her head gently to the side and her mouth opened and let out a small gasp. "Oh my god." Then without warning Stella turned the body onto its side and pulled down the sheet to look at the woman's waist, where there was a small blue spot. "You never mentioned this." Stella said pointing to the blue mark

"We thought it was bruising from the fall."

"It's a birthmark." She said putting the body back into its original position.

"Stella, who is this?" Mac asked

"Her name is Hana Wilson." She turned to Mac with glistening eyes "She's my ex-girlfriend."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing. Sorry for not updating sooner I've been busy with my family. **

Mac's eyes widened. "Your ex-_girlfriend?" _He asked in shock

Stella kept her eyes on the body in front of them. "We went to police college together." She said distantly, eyes glued to her ex-lover. "Why would she do this to herself?" She asked gently fingering the bullet wound in her head.

"Did she ever seem depressed?"

"Never. She was always the happy one." Stella sat on the stool next to the dead body

"Have you had any contact with her since your breakup?"

"I haven't seen her in almost twenty years. I don't even know who she is anymore."

Mac looked over at his partner. She was shaken by this death, it was personal, and the only thing he could do was offer a shoulder to lean on. "We should get out of here." He said gently grabbing her shoulder. "Let's get something to eat. Maybe Danny can find out what she was doing here in New York."

Stella nodded silently and followed Mac out to his car.

* * *

The two sat in an awkward silence picking at their food. It was late and nobody was at the diner, but the silence between them was deafening. There were so many questions going through their heads, but neither of them were brave enough to say anything to the other. Another ten minutes had passed when Mac let out an audible sigh trying to get Stella's attention. "How is it possible for two people to work together for ten years and still not know things about each other?"

"Everyone is entitled to their own secret."

"But why did you never tell me about this?"

"Because sexuality isn't something one discusses with their boss." She said curtly "Hana was the first serious relationship I had with anyone, girl or boy. She was special, and I ruined it."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said trying to find the right words to say

"I'm bisexual it's as simple as that." She said

"I guess we learn something new each day." Mac said trying to lighten the mood. The two slipped back into a silence when Mac's phone went off "Taylor. We'll be there in ten." He put his phone back into his coat pocket. "Danny found out some information on Hana."

"Lets go." Stella said practically jumping out of her seat.

* * *

"You have a lead on Hana?" Mac asked walking up to Danny in the middle of the empty hallway

"She's been in the state for about a month. She just came to Manhattan a week or two ago." He said flipping through notes

"What was she doing in the city?" Mac asked

"She was looking for you." Danny said nodding at Stella. "I went to her apartment, she hadn't unpacked, but in her bag were her clothes and pictures of you." He said handing a plastic bag to Stella "They date back to 1992."

Stella held the pictures in her hands looking at them through blurred vision. They were all of her and Hana together, arms around each other's necks, laughing, smiling. The pictures held so many memories and Stella could feel tears stinging the edge of her eyes. The room was silent and all eyes were on her.

"Did you find out why she killed herself?" Mac asked breaking the silence.

"I also found this." Danny held up a little black book.

"An address book?"

"A diary her last entry explains a lot." Danny flipped the book open and read the passage aloud. "She broke my heart. And when I say broke I mean she ripped it out of my chest, shredded it, dropped it off of the Empire State Building and ran it over with a bulldozer. I found out that she went to this place every Thursday night, but nobody said anything about a boyfriend." He looked up skeptically at Mac "I finally get to see her after twenty years; she was just as beautiful as before, but she's already moved on. If she doesn't love me anymore then that's fine, but I will not be forgotten and I swear to god that after tomorrow she will never forget me again."

Danny stopped and looked up at Mac and Stella, Mac's face had become completely void of any emotion while Stella seemed to be on the edge of losing all control.

"Stell, are you okay?" Danny asked

"No, No I'm not." She put her hand up to her mouth as she walked out of the room her cries echoing in the empty halls.

* * *

**Remember Reviews= Love. **


End file.
